The Old Republic: Seven Stars
by ConceptX
Summary: What happens when I find myself in a time of war, politics, and lightsabers with all my friends thrown into the mix? The battle of good and evil takes a new form when thrown against seven friends. An alternate take to TheAzure-Crimson-Viridian's story, Fire Emblem: Seven Stars, which I highly recommend.


**Chapter, 1: Friends and Blaster Bolts**

_Much like a coin, every story has two sides._

Do you ever get a headache, one at the back of your head that has every reason to hurt, but somehow, in an odd way, is more of a gentle, even pleasant pressure, rather than pain?

Because this was nothing like that.

_Damn that hurts! Now I know what a clay pigeon feels like. _I tried to get a bearing on where I was, but the light had yet to subside from my vision. I struggled to my feet and felt the wall. _Metal, warm metal, why is a metal wall warm? Inactive metal, is by nature, cold – maybe a nearby power source. _My vision started to clear and I could see a long hallway stretching for a long time with metal floors, walls, and ceiling, one window a bit farther ahead, I walked on. _Ok, larger facility, fairly advanced – should probably watch myself, maybe I'm underground. _I looked out the window and saw black. _Or, space. I'm in space._

"Why and how the hell am I in _SPACE!?" _I yelled in a slightly panicked confusion, I walked a bit faster, and was thrown to my feet in a violent jolt. _This is starting to damage my calm…_I got up as a klaxon started to blare overhead, the sound seemed oddly familiar, but this was the last thing on my mind. I saw writing on the wall ahead, I stumbled forward in between the shakes and looked at the writing, which read:

"ESSELES - ENGINEERING"

I relaxed and smiled a bit, the obvious joke gone far.

"Yes, yes, _very _funny guys," I said recalling the time my friends made me believe a gaming account of ours had been hacked, when they just gave each other the password, "and I suppose next _Revan _is gonna shake my hands and we'll be best buddies right?"

No answer. The somewhat disturbing silence lasted a moment or two before being interrupted by a sharp hissing. I turned to locate the source of the noise to see a bright orange circle being cut into the wall.

Cut, from the outside. _Oh, that's bad. I know the guys, they don't have the time and resources to put this together – which leaves one option. _

_ Crapbaskets._

The orange circle opened in a powerful explosive burst, powerful enough to throw me off my feet. Up to now, I hadn't noticed, but I wasn't wearing my normal clothing. Instead I found I was wearing a long red coat with black trim and a hood with a type of shiny black body armor underneath. I also found a silver tube hanging from a belt on my waist.

I hauled myself to my feet to see men in black armor entering through a hole in (what I assumed to be) the hull of the ship. They spread out quickly, not seeing me, as I had fallen in a corner. I had started to get up when a burly man in a black cloak exited. He looked right at me.

_Ok, bad news- I'm in Star Wars, guess I'll figure that one out later, and a Sith just came onboard. Good news – uh, well, _I remembered the silver tube hanging on my waist. I calmed my racked nerves, knowing what was ahead. _Good news – I'm not defenseless._

No words were needed. In the terms of this universe – this was the oldest of battles, all had been said and done before, and only one option remained. Fight, or die. The sith pulled his saber from his belt, blazing crimson. I mimicked his motions, and a blade of fiery orange sprang from my hand. I had steeled my resolve beyond what I ever had before, I was prepared to kill. _Let it begin._

Or, maybe not. The crimson blade retracted back into the hilt of the Sith's saber, and he fell with a smoking hole in his back, graveyard dead. Behind him stood a figure in bright white and gold armor – a figure with a very familiar face. The face smiled.

"Zaine! How's it going man?" My brained stalled a minute upon hearing this.

_"_Niko," I just stared at my friend in disbelief for a minute before I could even finish the sentence, "… uh, hi. I guess."

"So, Star Wars?"

"Yup, I don't know beyond that."

"Makes two of us!"

"So what now? I'm the nerd on Star Wars, but I'm at a loss."

"We should probably head to the bridge – the Captain is pretty understand of our…..predicament."

"Alright then, you already know more than me," It was at this moment I noticed the truly massive weapon resembling the lovechild of a minigun and a cannon Niko was holding on to, "Niko, what is _that?_"

My friend smiled even wider, "I call her Vera."

_You cheeky bastard._

"C'mon lets head to the bridge before you reference again."

"Haha!" my friend laughed throwing his head back. _It's good to at least have a friend here._ "By the way," Niko continued, "do you know where we are, this is kind of _your _realm of expertise."

I glanced back at the wall with the stenciled writing. "Well, I'd say the Esseles, a transport ship."

"Okaay, is that a good thing?"

"Not even remotely."

**Authors Note: This my first story published, so feel free to let me know if I've missed any nuances of the site or any such error. Constructive criticism is encouraged, and I DO NOT own Star Wars, Star Wars: The Old Republic or anything related (with the exception of any and all Original Characters) Enjoy.**


End file.
